Coronation Street in 2016
2016 was Coronation Street's fifty-seventh year. Main characters Production In charge of the programme were Executive producer Kieran Roberts and producers Stuart Blackburn and Kate Oates. Episodes Storylines To be added Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Steve and Liz McDonald, Michelle Connor, Aidan Connor (until September), Sean Tully (August only). *1 Coronation Street - Ken, Tracy and Amy Barlow, Robert Preston (January to May), Peter Barlow (October to December), Adam Barlow (November only). *Audrey's Salon flat (No.2a) - Liam Connor Jr.. Maria Connor (until December). Luke Britton (April to August). Caz Hammond (July to October). Kirk Sutherland (September to October, from December). *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop (until January). Norris Cole. Kirk Sutherland (June only). Sean Tully (from August). Brian Packham (from December). *4 Coronation Street - Sally and Tim Metcalfe. Craig Tinker (September only). *5 Coronation Street - Chesney Brown and Sinead Tinker, Kirk Sutherland (until September, October to December), Beth Sutherland. Craig Tinker (until September, from October). *6 Coronation Street - Sharif and Alya Nazir (until November), Yasmeen and Zeedan Nazir. Rana Nazir (from November). Cathy Matthews (from December). Alex Warner (December only). *7 Coronation Street - Dev, Aadi and Asha Alahan. Mary Taylor. Erica Holroyd (from November). *8 Coronation Street - Gail Rodwell, David Platt, Max Turner and Lily Platt. Kylie Platt (until July). Sarah and Harry Platt (both from April). Bethany Platt (from June). Michael Rodwell (September to November). *9 Coronation Street - Tyrone and Ruby Dobbs, Fiz and Hope Stape, Luke Britton (until April). Craig Tinker (September to October). Alya Nazir (November to December). Freddie Smith (October, from December). *Kabin flat (No.10a) - Rita Tanner. Jenny Bradley (from January). Gemma Winter (from November). *11 Coronation Street - Eileen Grimshaw, Jason Grimshaw (until June), Sean Tully (until August), Pat Phelan (from April), Todd Grimshaw (from April), Billy Mayhew (from September). *12 Coronation Street - Empty *13 Coronation Street - Kevin and Jack Webster. Sophie Webster (until October). Anna and Faye Windass (from December). *Corner Shop flat (No15a) - Erica Holroyd (until November). Sonia Rahman (November only). Adam Barlow and Daniel Osbourne (from November). Rosamund Street *Bookies flat (No.19a) - Gary Windass (until May). Anna and Faye Windass (until December). Peter Barlow (from December). Victoria Street *Jamila House flat (No.14a) - Empty *Street Cars flat (No.15a) - Kate Connor. Johnny Connor (until August). Caz Hammond (April to July). Alya Nazir (from December). *Roy's Rolls flat (No.16a) - Roy Cropper. Cathy Matthews (January to December). Alex Warner (April to December) *Prima Doner flat (No.18a) - Leanne Tilsley/Battersby and Simon Barlow (both until August). Eva Price. Aidan Connor (from September). *Builder's Yard flat (No.19a) - Steph Britton and Andy Carver. Michael Rodwell (until March, and from July to September). Luke Britton (from August). Victoria Court *8 Victoria Court - Nick Tilsley. Sarah Platt (until March). Bethany Platt (until June). Leanne Battersby and Simon Barlow (both from August). Toyah Battersby (from December). *9 Victoria Court - Robert Preston (from December) *12 Victoria Court - Carla Connor (until May). Johnny Connor (from August). Others *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts. *28 Grayling Street - Izzy Armstrong and Jake Windass. Gary Windass (from May). *Medley House - Gemma Winter (until November) *St. Mary's Rectory - Billy Mayhew (until September). Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Coronation Street (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Shayne Ward (Winner) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Alison King (Nominee) TV Choice Awards *Best Soap: Coronation Street (Nominee) *Best Soap Newcomer: Shayne Ward (Winner) *Best Soap Actress: Paula Lane (Nominee) *Best Soap Actor: Jack P. Shepherd (Nominee) The British Soap Awards *Best Soap: Coronation Street (Nominee) *Best Actor: Jack P. Shepherd (Nominee) *Best Actress: Alison King (Nominee) *Villain of the Year: Connor McIntyre (Winner) *Best Comedy Performance: Patti Clare (Winner) *Best Newcomer: Shayne Ward (Nominee) *Best Storyline: Callum Logan’s Reign of Terror and Sarah Platt’s Baby (Nominee) *Best Single Episode: The live episode (Nominee) *Best Male Dramatic Performance: Jack. P. Shepherd (Nominee) *Best Female Dramatic Performance: Tina O'Brien (Nominee) *Best On-Screen Partnership: Sally Dynevor and Joe Duttine (Winner) *Best Young Performance: Elle Mulvaney (Nominee) Inside Soap Awards *''Coronation Street'' had 18 nominations and 4 wins. *Best Bad Boy: Connor McIntyre *Funniest Male: Joe Duttine *Best Newcomer: Shayne Ward *Best Show-Stopper: The live episode Royal Television Society (North West) Awards *Best Performance is a Continuing Drama: Tina O'Brien (Winner) Royal Television Society Craft and Design Awards *Multicamera work: The camera team for the live episode Category:Coronation Street year-by-year Category:2016